I Want You to Want Me
by walkthewalktalkthetalk
Summary: Max left the flock and moved to New York. She lost her memory while she was there, but the past she doesn't remember has caughten up to her.
1. Ocean Avenue

**I want you to want me**

**Chapter one: Ocean Avenue**

**This is a very random idea I came up with but I hope you like it. I'll give you and idea about the plot. Max and the flock were finally having a normal life. After Max's senior year at the local high school she decided to leave the flock and go to New York. She became an unknown actress on Broadway one day she fell at practice and got a concussion and lost her memory. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's view-**

"Max we leave in an hour! Get up!" Susan chucked something hard and cold at my head. I just groaned and rolled over.

I could hear my room mates being very load Callie was blow drying her hair, Susan was cooking breakfast, and Megan is in the shower. I rolled over so that I was looking at the ceiling I started thinking about the dream I had last night.

Five faces staring at me, two looked to be about fourteen one looked about twelve one about nine and the littlest looks about seven.

The youngest looks up at me and says "it's over Max, finally." Then she breaks down in tears while I hold her close to me. Then the older two walk up to the door of this big suburban home. The next clip is of me on graduation day, and the two older boys standing there calling my name to fallow. I ran up to the boy with dark black hair and I threw my arms around his neck then kissed him, I could hear the clicks of cameras but I didn't seem to care. The next thing I see in the dream is me on Broadway in practice for RENT. I was dancing on a balcony when I slipped and fell head first. I can just hear the beep of the heart monitor and then I wake up.

"You lazy butt, were going to be late! Get up! You're not even packed…" Callie pulled the sheets off of my bed and pushed me off.

I slowly pulled my self of the floor and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a duffle bag and threw the necessities into it. Then I flipped threw the mass amounts of clothes only grabbing the clothes I would need in Miami, Florida. I grabbed the shopping bag off the floor containing the bikini my friends insisted I needed for spring break. I pulled it out of the bag and laughed. They made me try it on when I went shopping for clothes to wear to the beach and they wanted to see what I looked like in it. When the guys working in the dressing room saw me in it, and were speechless my friends wouldn't let me leave without it.

I showered quickly, pulled my long hair up into a high pony tail, and then slipped into a pair of tan shorts a pink shirt and a jean jacket. I grabbed my purse, my duffle bag, and slipped into a pair of rainbows** (the best shoes ever made!)**. And off we were. We grabbed a flight to Orlando, and then we were going to drive to Miami. All the flights to Miami were sold out.

So here we are in the car driving the eight hour drive. I fell asleep but when I woke up I noticed the scenery, like I had been here before. When we hit a small city I was surprised that I recognized it. I don't think I had ever seen it before. We hit a little bit of country side and then a mass amount of suburbs. We drove down this street that felt like home, the sign said Ocean Avenue. We continued down it for a bit until I saw the house.

"Stop! NOW!" Callie slammed on the breaks so hard we flew forward. I threw the back door open and ran back up the street until I was dead center in front the house. The one I saw in the dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so that's the opener to the story if you liked then please review or pm me. I would love to hear your opinion: )**


	2. Shadows and Regrets

**I want you to want me**

**Chapter two: Shadows and Regrets**

**I couldn't decide how to continue this story but I hope it comes out right….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's view-**

I walked slowly up to the front door. It feels like home I didn't know if I should go right in or knock. I tried the turning the doorknob but it was locked. Mechanically I reached down and pulled a key out from under the door mat, I pushed it into the dead bolt and twisted the door open. I pulled the key out and walked in. I looked up and saw a large staircase; I walked down a small hallway off to the left that lead to a large living room. I walked through a swinging door and ended up in the kitchen. I saw a teenager listening to music he looks to be about twenty, he's sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal. I turned around to run out of the room before he noticed but with my luck I hit a pot that was on the counter and it clattered to the floor. I turned around to see if he noticed. He did. He started to pull his headphones off.

"Hi my name is max, I'm sorry I really shouldn't be here I'm leaving and I promise I won't come back." He just gave me a funny look like I was insane. "Please don't call the cops I'm leaving I swear." I turned and started to walk out.

"Max you dropped your purse." I looked back and low and behold there it was chilling on the floor.

"Thanks, I kind of need it." I forced out a giggle and a fake smile. Just then I heard a female voice coming from the hallway.

"Fang I'm home for lunch. You left the door open again." She walked in moments later carrying a stack of books. She looked shocked when she saw me. The girl was beautiful probably about fifteen or sixteen.

"Angel I would like to introduce you to Max." She gave him a funny look then looked at me with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" She put the books on the counter and then crossed her hands across her chest.

"I was about to ask her the same thing." They were both just staring at me waiting for an answer.

"If I even tried to explain this to you, I would look like a complete idiot." They looked at me with expecting faces. Like they knew what I was going to say. "I'm not even going to try to explain it to complete strangers." The girl named Angel looked very irritated.

"So now we are complete strangers?"

"I have no clue what you mean." They both looked at me in utter disbelief. "I'll leave, like I was going to."

"No don't there is a storm coming and it would be much safer for you to stay. Don't be stubborn Max, you know that it is better."

"What?" The girl looked at him with a glare on her face.

"No I couldn't your girlfriend doesn't agree." They looked at each other in disbelief. "Anyway I'm not alone I have three friends with me"

"The storm is going to be awful so I guess you all can say." The girl finally agreed. "By the way Fang and I aren't together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so I hope this chapter came out the way I wanted it. If you thought it did then you can tell me by pressing the pretty little button at the bottom!!!!**


	3. scar tissue

I want you to want me

Chapter three: scar tissue

**There will be a competition during each chapter for details look at the fallow up of the chapter at the bottom. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Max's point of view-

Literally point two seconds later my friends came running in.

"Max! What are you doing? I'm so sorry about this, Max usually isn't like this. I have no clue what got into her." Callie blushed when she saw the other people in the room. Fangs smile spread across his face making my heart sputter. I pushed back the feelings.

"Fang, Angel, this is one of my friends, Callie." I gestured to each person so they didn't get confused.

"Hello, callie! Oh I love your shoes are they jimmy choo?" Angel walked over to my fashionable friend.

"Yes they are! I love them I had to splurge!" I looked down at callies at her feet her jeans covered the majority of them but they were about four inch heels, brown with a curvy design on them. Even with four inch heels on she still was probably only five six. Her tight skinny jeans lead up to her dark green silk shirt. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a clean sophisticated pony tail. She always looks flawless and beautiful, perfect for her job as a fashion intern. I marveled at how tiny she is.

"Callie! Max!" Megan and Susan walk in to surprisingly find a group of people. Callie takes the opportunity and introduces everybody. Megan uncomfortable readjusts her shorts, and tries to smooth out her long wavy red hair. Susan steps over next to me and starts mindless chatter while trying to look at Fang. I watched as she fidgeted with her black hair, cutt into a cute short bob. I noticed now more then ever her Japanese features in her face. Everyone's conversations were interrupted by the ear splitting crack of thunder fallowed by a bolt of lightning. The lights in the kitchen went black leaving everyone in the dark.

"I suggest everyone to grab your bags out of the car. You aren't going anywhere in this weather." Fang said as he stood up and went over to a drawer and pulled out flashlights.

-Callies point of view-

I jumped at the crack thunder. Almost dropping my third suit case down the stairs, I know three suit cases sounds like a lot but its not. I have one for shoes, one for clothes and one for beauty products. At the moment I'm caring the one full of clothes, and I swear it weighs as much as I do! The suitcase started to slip and pulled me down with it. I felt it lighten on the other and my first thought was that the bottom of the bag ripped out and that I was going to have to pick up all the clothes. I muttered a cuss word under my breathe and turned around to find Fang staring up at me, holding the other side of the suitcase.

"Thanks, I thought I was gong to go falling down the stairs." He chuckled and took the suitcase to the top of the stairs. I fallowed up after him. I pulled the latch and started to head to the only open room left. I felt Fang still behind me. I set the bag next to the other three and turned around to face him. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. I nervously rubbed the engagement ring on my finger. Fear struck into me at that moment. Fang is a freaking mountain compared to me, probably taller then my fiancé Aaron. I tensed knowing that I wasn't going to be able to protect myself. I mean I'm only five two and ninety four pounds.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or make a move. I can see the ring on your finger. I just need to ask you some questions." I nodded for him to continue. "What happened to max?" I ran through my head the questions I wanted to ask him but pushed them aside. Hesitantly I answered.

"She lost her long term memory in an accident, during a Broadway show rehearsal. About three years ago." I studied his shocked face carefully.

"She remembers nothing at all, nobody?" I shook my head. I saw for a second grief and misery flash in his eyes, bringing to my mind many of questions.

"Fang, tell me about Max's life before the accident? Whenever we would ask her about it she wouldn't tell us, it was something she didn't want us to know." He stared at the ground for a while, when he looked up his face looked almost stone like.

"It was hard on her. It's better now that she doesn't remember. It probably brought her a lot of grief before. If she didn't want to tell you then I shouldn't either." Frustration made me want to yell at him at that moment until I noticed something in his voice. Before I had a chance to stop my self I asked the question.

"You both were in love weren't you?" Fang stopped on his way out the door and semi turned his head towards me.

"I was in love with her; I thought she felt the same way but…" He just looked at the ground I was almost jumping waiting for him to continue. "I don't think she felt the same way… I have to go see if everyone's okay." He left that quickly. I sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out the puzzle called Max's life.

-Max's point of view-

The new bolt of lightning made me jump awake. I sat up dead strait in bed in a cold sweat. I rolled my feet out of bed and onto the ground. The coolness was a bit calming but my heart was still beating hard, all I could think about was Fang. I looked around the dark unfamiliar room. All I wanted to do was sleep, the flight and car ride left me exhausted. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a make up bag I grouped around inside until I found the little bottle of sleeping pills. I felt the bottle slip out of my hand and onto the floor. I flattened myself down on the floor level to the bottom of the bed. As I put my hand under the wooden frame lightning struck, lighting up the entire room. Next to the bottle of pills was a leather journal I pulled it out and opened to the first page.

_November 12__th_

_My teacher says it is a good thing to right down your thoughts and feelings, she says I will be a more enjoyable person if I'm not bitter at the world. I don't know how long I will keep this up but I will try. The flock is happy here. The world has been saved so we are shipped off to hiding in the remote area of Florida, known as St. Ives. I'm not very happy here but who could be. The only person keeping me sane is Fang. Fang turned eighteen last week, Iggy and I are both seventeen. My birthday is next week. Iggy's isn't until March. Nudge is sixteen almost exactly a year younger then Iggy, and trust me they have noticed the fact. They try to hide it but we all know that they love each other, it's impossible not to notice. They would be so happy with each other if they would only notice. Gazzy is loving life he has awesome friends that accept him for his vile stomach problems, maybe that will change one day but for now the twelve year old is living it up. Those are the only people that matter anymore. There is one more person belonging to the family, the little ten year old girl with the contradicting name. Angel, for she looks like an angel but at times she is nothing close to that. Sorry it is close to 2 am and I have school in the morning, at least it is a Friday. I better get to bed. _

The lightning struck again and the thunder rattled the window in the room. I slunk off the floor and onto the bed, setting the journal on the nightstand I curled up under the comforter thinking about the journal. Who had written it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Never thought it would come right? To bad it did!

Thank you to all the reviewers! The ideas helped so much…. I think this story is going to be fun to right but I need your help! I'm going to have max read the journal.

**I will have competitions and if you win, the prize will be… telling me what you want the journal entry to be, it can be about anyone of flock members and as detailed as you want, to win you have to be the first one to answer the question correctly …. I will give guide lines though. 1)I will not right sex scenes 2) I will not use foul language 3) make it reasonable not science fiction. If you win I will send you a message to confirm that you were the winner.**

**The question this chapter is….**

**Who was the original artist to record the song; I want you to want me? **


End file.
